


Indignada

by Negai



Series: A Wicked School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el primer día del curso y Elphaba ya está indignada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indignada

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Incensed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901012) by [Negai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai)



> Esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando he empezado a escribir, pero me gusta cuando los personajes cobran vida propia, así que...  
> Espero que os guste <3

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

-Tranqui, Troll, te estas poniendo verde oscuro.

-Vete a follarte algún primo tuyo, Minkos-increpó la ravenclaw a la sangre pura, que palideció y se alejó apresuradamente.

-Elphaba, tranquilízate-susurróElsa sujetándola del brazo.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, esto no es ni medio normal-exclamó la chica, a punto de estallar después de toda una clase aguantando su ira-. ¿En que narices está pensando Dumbledore?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero espera al menos a que nos alejemos un poco de él-respondióBoq, señalando con la cabeza hacia el semigigante que habían dejado atrás.

Ante esto la verde agachó la cabeza con culpabilidad y se colgó del brazo de su mejor amiga, bajando la voz y dejando que la arrastrara hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

-Él no tiene la culpa-masculló mientras entraban al castillo-. Es un buen hombre-añadió mientras subían al quinto piso-. Está claro que el tema le apasiona y que solo quiere compartir esa pasión.

Entraron a la Sala Común detrás de Boq, sin prestar atención al acertijo del águila, y subieron a su dormitorio. 

-¡Pero es que es un profesor atroz!-gritó al fin, dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama del chico.

Boq y Elsa rieron.

-No, en serio, no entiendo a Dumbledore-murmuró, girando la cara para que le oyeran-. ¿Es que los mini mortífagos tienen razón y se le está empezando a ir la olla por la edad?

-¿Empezando? Trelawney lleva aquí como 15 años-comentó Boq.

-Lo de Trelawney es otro tema. ¿Os acordáis de cómo la protegió cuandoel Consejo Escolar intentó echarla aquel año que nadie se matriculó en Adivinación?-inquirió Elsa, sentada a los pies de la cama.

-Está claro que quiere tenerla en el castillo por algo-coincidió Elphaba, girando sobre si misma para mirar a sus amigos-. Pero no es eso lo que pasa con Hagrid, es el guardabosques, ya está unido a Hogwarts. ¡No necesita darle un puesto de profesor para mantenerlo cerca! 

Se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Encima, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no es Adivinación! ¡Es una asignatura importante, al menos para los que queremos dedicarnos a ello!-gritó, cada vez más acalorada- ¡El año pasado las notas de los TIMOs de CCM fueron patéticas! ¿Y que hace Dumbledore? ¡Va y contrata al mismo profesor! ¡Como si en un verano fuera a convertirse en un buen profesor! ¡Como si de la noche a la mañana fuera a aprenderse el temario de cinco cursos! ¡Porque encima ni se sabe el temario!

-Binns se sabe el temario y no es mucho mejor profesor-comentó Boq con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Elsa.

-¡No me hagas empezar con Binns! ¡Lo de Binns es aun peor! ¡La Historia es importante para todos, sigo sin entender que Dumbledore le deje seguir dando clase! Que pasa. ¿Que la escuela está arruinada y no puede permitirse un profesor vivo? ¿O le siguen pagando después de muerto? ¿O es que le da penita despedir al pobre fantasmita? No se, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Estoy empezando a pensar que la educación es lo que menos importa en este colegio-masculló pensativa.

-¿En que estas pensando?-preguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensadlo un momento-masculló la verde con los ojos como platos-. El profesor de Historia nohace más que flotar en clase y hablar lo más lenta y monótonamente posible, el de DCAO cambia cada año, la de Adivinación no podría predecir el tiempo que hace ahora mismo ni mirando por la ventana, y ahora va y contrata a un semigigante, que no estoy segura de que haya llegado a graduarse, para dar CCM. ¡Está claro!

Boq y Elsa cruzaron una mirada confundida y volvieron la vista a Elphaba.

-¡Planea una rebelión de criaturas mágicas!

...

...

...

-Y por eso tiene a Binns dando clase, para que no le prestemos atención y nos demos cuenta de que la gran mayoría de las guerras mágicas han sido entre humanos y criaturas-dijo Elsa lentamente.

-Y por eso cambia de profesor de DCAO cada año, para que las nuevas generaciones no aprendamos a defendernos como es debido en una situación de vida o muerte-añadió Boq, sombrío.

-Y tiene a una adivina que no lo es realmente para confundir a cualquier posible vidente real quepredijera sus intenciones.

-Y tiene a su lado a un semigigante sin la educación necesaria para el puesto para que no aprendamos nada realmente útil sobre las criaturas a las que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos.

-Y que seguro que en realidad es el genio estratega que liderará a las criaturas en la rebelión-terminó la verde.

Los tres amigos se miraron durante un buen rato, con los ojos como platos.

Y estallaron en carcajadas.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea inicial era que Elphie se pasara todo el rato despotricando sobre Hagrid como profesor y Elsa escuchando como la buena amiga que es, pero no ha podido ser.  
> Aunque me ha gustado la teoría conspiranoica que les ha salido al final, tan absurda y subrealista como solo los amigos de verdad pueden idear.


End file.
